


The Beach House

by Spectre058



Series: JNPR Tales [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Beaches, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Group Sex, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: JNPR joins Yang, Blake, Sun and Neptune at a beach house for the start of the summer. After their night with Yang it doesn't take long for things to heat up. Fun, kinda fluffy smut. Commissioned sequel to: archiveofourown.org/works/19940326
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Series: JNPR Tales [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	The Beach House

The invitations arrived a few days after their weekend with Yang. As they’d promised her, all four members of team JNPR did their very best to act surprised when Weiss, with much fanfare and elaborately embossed cards, invited them to spend the summer at her family’s beach house. The Schnee family owned several properties across Remnant, homes they offered to successful executives, wealthy investors, or of course, family, whenever the need arose. Like Yang had told them, Weiss had talked Winter into the signing the house out for a month, claiming she wanted to use it as a base for some kind of operation in Vale, all as a cover so her sister wouldn’t have to spend the summer at home with her father. Everything had been on track to be a truly epic summer.

There was only one minor hiccup, Weiss got an offer from doctor Oobleck for her and another member of team RWBY to spend the first two weeks of the summer on a research project with him. It was exactly the sort of teacher’s pet opportunity Weiss couldn’t pass up, and since neither Blake or Yang was willing to give up two weeks of their summer in order to hang out with Weiss and the doctor, Ruby ended up going with her. Weiss had insisted they go on ahead though, and that they’d join them for the second half of the trip. In truth, it hadn’t taken much convincing. So as the last day wrapped up, JNRP joined Yang and Blake in wishing their teammates well, gathered their suitcases and set off on their own summer adventure. 

It wasn’t until they got to the house that they found they had two more guests joining them. Blake had told Sun about the situation, and in typical fashion the impulsive faunus had invited himself and Neptune along. Juane protested at first, worried that they hadn’t cleared it with Weiss, and that she’d be mad when she found out. Yang listened very gravely to his concerns, nodding along with his reasoning, then told him that since Weiss was part of team RWBY, and since she and Blake were the only members of team RWBY there, they were authorizing themselves to okay it on her behalf. He’d glanced from her to Blake, who was already making moon eyes at Sun, and gave up the fight. And just like that, their party was up to eight. 

The first day was fairly chill, lots of unpacking, settling in, and getting to know the house. It was big, bigger than they’d expected honestly. Four bedrooms and three bathrooms, with a massive main room that looked out on a pool, hot tub and deck, all of it sitting less than a hundred yards from the white sands and sparkling waters of the beach. Allocating the bedrooms became a bit of an issue. Sun suggested that they just break down by couples, with Blake and Sun, Ren and Nora, and Jaune and Pyrrha each getting a bedroom, and letting Yang and Neptune share a room. He suggested that last part with an aggressive eyebrow waggle that earned him a glare from Neptune and a slap upside the head from Yang. The only thing that saved him from a worse fate was when Pyrrha suggested that she and Jaune bunk with Ren and Nora in the oversized master bedroom. Blake and Sun tried to protest, but when both Nora and Ren said they had no problem with it, and the surprise addition of Yang’s support, that ended up being the breakdown, much to the bafflement of the other three. 

Before heading out for the trip, all four members of JNPR had sat down to have a serious talk about that they expected, and wanted, from the summer. The weekend with Yang had been a bit of an eye opener for them. It had been fun, more fun than they’d expected, and Nora in particular was eager to see what other creative fun they could get themselves up to. They’d already made plans to spend at least a few nights with Yang, but as a group they resolved to keep an eye out. Who knew who’d be down for what?

With that in mind, it wasn’t surprising that things got pretty charged, pretty fast. Down on the beach, Pyrrha took her time helping Yang with her sunscreen, letting her hands roam a bit, slowly working the thick lotion into her back, down her sides, and over her hips an ass in sensual display for Jaune, and anybody else who just happened to be watching. Nora was even more blatant, dumping a bunch of the lotion on her tits, before rushing forward and pressing herself up again Pyrrha to “help”. The display drew a cheer from Sun, who was clearly enjoying the antics, and Nora blew him a kiss. Things continued like that for the rest of the day. Yang’s swimsuit drew a lot of attention during the volleyball game. The intricate collection of thin straps and strategically placed fabric proving that it was indeed possible to have a one piece suit that both looked sexy, and supported big boobs while their own was hammering a game winning spike a foot into the sand. It attracted much attention in fact that as she and Ren shared a jetski later in the day, Neptune caught the moment when he let his hands slip down to her boobs for a quick squeeze. Cooking dinner that night, Blake’s eyes went a bit wide when Nora wandered casually into the kitchen and licked a splash of sauce off Jaune’s cheek. 

A bit confused, she approached Yang about it. “Hey, have you noticed anything funny about JNPR?”

Yang hedged. “Funny how?”

“I don’t know. They just seem really open with each other I guess? Like this morning I thought I saw Nora grab Pyrrha’s ass on the way out of their room. Also, the fact that they’re sharing a room? I mean, I figured they’d want some privacy so they could, um, so they could…”

“Screw?” Yang offered brightly. “Get freaky? Hump? Shag? Fuck?”

Blake blushed a bit. “Well, yeah. It’s not like they had much opportunity at school, and now… It’s just weird. And with everything else they’re doing. I don’t know...” 

“Maybe they’re all screwing each other?” Yang offered, grinning maniacally. “Maybe they’re all super kinky and…” She trailed off at Blake’s skeptical expression. “Hey, you’re the one who said they’re being weird.” She shrugged. “Let them be, Blake. None of us are speculating about why you invited Sun along.” 

That really made the faunus girl blush. “I mean… that’s… look it’s…”

Yang laughed. “It’s just that he’s hot, you’re horny, and you share a dorm room with the three of us. It’s cool. I get it. Maybe just focus on your own good time and let whatever’s going on with Jaune and them be their own thing?”

Flustered, Blake mumbled an agreement and walked away. Yang watched her go, breathed a sigh of relief, and went to talk to Pyrrha about just what JNPR was playing at. If they were trying to keep their situation on the downlow they weren’t doing a very good job of it. And if they were trying to do something else, trying to tease and tempt their friends, than they might want to step it up. 

Which was exactly what they did. As dinner was being served, Nora brought out a bottle of rum she’d brought, demanding that they celebrate the summer. The bottle was passed around, drinks were made, and they enjoyed Jaune’s surprisingly good cooking. Afterwards, while Neptune and Jaune were clearing up, a slightly inebriated Yang found the controls for the sound system and started an impromptu dance party by grabbing ahold of Pyrrha, pulling her into the middle of the floor and grinding up on her right there in front of everybody. For a moment everybody else just watched, then Sun grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled her out to join them. Like a dam breaking, the rest of them followed and soon the small area between the house’s expensive couches had turned into a very intimate dance floor. A dance floor that Pyrrha moved surprisingly well through, detaching herself from Yang and drifting from couple to couple. She wasn’t obtrusive, but her hand always seemed to slip a little lower than expected, her hips moved with just a bit more swagger or sensuality than was strictly necessary. Soon Nora and Yang had joined her, the three of them together pushing the boundaries, getting everybody stirred up. The dance party ended half an hour later as couples detached themselves from the group to stake their claims on the surrounding couches, sweaty, tired, but laughing.

Eventually Yang and Jaune were the last two on the dance floor. The busty blonde had lost almost all sense of restraint at this point, her body writhing against Jaune’s. To the surprise of some of the people watching though, Jaune was keeping up. Mostly. He wasn’t quite matching her movements, not totally in time with her, but this definitely wasn’t a dance he’d learned with his sisters. Her ass ground against his crotch, and his hands glided over her sides, almost drifting out of the lines of “friendly” and into dangerous territory before he remembered they had an audience. A fairly enthusiastic audience. Nora cheered from her place atop Ren’s lap, cupping a hand next to her mouth and whooping as Yang dropped low. A few couches over, Sun also joined in the fun, shouting encouragements to Jaune as he tried to keep up. The song they were dancing to came to an end, and so did the dancing, leaving both of them at the center of a ring of eyes. Jaune blushed a bit at the realization, snapping his hands to his side and taking a big step away from Yang. 

The stacked blonde in contrast didn’t bat an eye, smirking confidently at the audience. Her chest rose and fell intriguingly as she caught her breath. Fanning herself with a hand she commented, “Well that was invigorating. Woo, it’s hot in here. I think I’m gonna go for a swim. Anybody want to join me?” 

“Swimming… yeah… I’ll just go see if our bathing suits are finished.” Neptune offered, getting up from his seat and taking a few steps towards the laundry. 

“Not really what I had in mind.” And in a languidly confident movement Yang reached down and tugged her tank top up over her head, tossing it aside. As the rest of them watched in stunned silence she unhooked her bra and slipped out of it too. With it still hanging from her fingers she looked at them. “So, who’s coming with me?” 

“I am!” Nora declared, scrambling to undress herself and Ren at the same time. With a resigned sigh he picked her up and deposited her on the couch next to him before unbuttoning his own shirt.

  
“Okay,” Pyrrha agreed, pushing up out of her own chair and unhooking the front of her belt. Jaune flicked his eyes from her to Yang’s bouncing boobs and started to pull his shirt off, getting tangled in it in the process. Yang shifted her attention to the other three. 

Neptune shuffled his feet, avoiding looking at her. “I’m gonna go check on the,” his eyes flicked around. “The leftovers! Gotta make sure they’re all put away!” He beat a hasty retreat.

Yang rolled her eyes. Was he really gonna let his fear of water stop him from getting to check her out? What the hell was he doing at a beach house then? Eh. His loss. She looked at Blake and Sun. “Well?”

Sun looked totally gung ho, his eyes bright and to Yang’s surprise, NOT focused on her tits. He was looking almost exclusively at Blake, waiting for her judgement. Blake looked from him to Yang, to the rapidly undressing members of JNPR, and to Yang’s delight, smiled. “Oh, what the hell.”

A few moments later the big glass door to the deck slid open, and as a group they rushed the pool. Nora and Sun cannonballed in, sending competing waves sloshing around the pool and splashing the rest of the group as they made their more sedate entrances. The Schnee money had been well spent, and the water was pleasantly heated. It felt amazing after the sweaty heat of their impromptu dance party, and for a few minutes they all just swam around, getting comfortable around each other. Very comfortable as it turned out. 

Pyrrha had been getting more and more pent up all day. Flirting with the others, and even more, watching Jaune flirt with them, had really gotten under her skin. Before Nora’s casual disregard for privacy and other people’s comfort levels had led to her and Jaune walking in Nora giving Ren a blowjob, starting off this whole raunchy adventure, she’d never have considered the idea that watching her boyfriend hit on another person could be hot. Now though, there were few things that she found more exciting. Turned out, one of those few things happened to be watching him swim naked in a pool filled with their naked friends. The need she’d been repressing all day swelled up, and her entire world narrowed down to just him. Timing her move until just the right moment, she pushed off from the wall she’d been resting on, and drove straight for him. He didn’t see her coming until she was right up on him, shoving him against the side of the pool and kissing him with a blistering heat that left him gasping when she finally pulled away. 

She half heard Nora’s cheering behind her, but it was background information. He must have been just as close to boiling over as she was. Because as she used her body to pin him in place, she could already feel his cock jutting into her hip. It was uncomfortable, inappropriate, and everything she wanted right now. She was tired of being ms perfect. Tired of the strain of being everybody else’s idol. Admitting her feelings to Jaune had earned her a best friend and loving boyfriend. Ren and Nora had showed her how much fun being more open could be. And Yang had proved that her friends weren’t as fixated on her image as everybody else was. The Pyrrha who’d enrolled in Beacon wouldn’t have been able to do what she did next, but the Pyrrha she’d become reveled in it. 

Nora’s voice faded completely as she sank beneath the surface of the water and slipped her mouth around Juane’s cock. Underwater was hardly the best environment for giving head, but she couldn’t care less. He felt so good in her mouth, and even through the chemical taint of chlorine she could taste him. It was just what she wanted. For a few moments she forgot about everything but him, pushing down deep. Her air didn’t last long, but it lasted long enough for her to coax him the last of the way to a full erection, and she got him down into her throat before she had to surface. When her head broke the water it was the sound of sound of stunned silence. The laughter and sounds of splashing fun that had been there when she went under were gone, and their absence was noticeable enough that for a moment it pulled Pyrrha back to her old self. Turning around in the water she glanced around at the rest of the pool. The home’s staff kept the pool water crystal clear, and it was obvious from the expressions on Blake and Sun’s faces that they’d seen everything. A flush crept into her cheeks and she opened her mouth to try and explain herself. Yang beat her to it. 

“Fuck yeah! Get it, girl!” Yang thrust her fist into the air, pumping it as she chanted Pyrrha’s name.

A moment later Nora was next to her and Jaune, appearing as if from nowhere. Treading water with just her legs she pulled Pyrrha to her and kissed her. She did it quick, but she was through, and when she pulled back she muttered. “Finally. I was a second from kicking this off myself. Let’s just get it all out there.” Pyrrha wasn’t sure what she meant until Nora reached over and pulled Jaune into a kiss as well.

On the other side of the pool Blake gapped for second, then demanded, “okay, would somebody please explain what's going on here?” 

Pyrrha was definitely blushing now. “Well, um, we’re kinda…”

“We fuck.” Nora chirped, breaking the kiss with Jaune. When Blake just looked at her blankly, she rolled her eyes and pouted at Ren. “Explain.”

Ren was sitting on the edge of the pool, his own erection tastefully hidden by his leg and one arm. “It’s fairly simple. Nora and I are a couple. Pyrrha and Jaune are a couple. That’s the romance part. As a team though, we occasionally like to blend the couples for some mutual fun.”

Blake still looked skeptical. She turned to Yang for support, and found the blonde woman beaming at her with one hand conspicuously between her legs. Blake’s eyes went huge, then narrowed. “You knew about this!”

Yang smirked. “Oh, I don’t just know about it. Remember when I disappeared a few weekends ago…”  
  


This was all coming at Blake way too fast, but the faunus girl wasn’t dumb. Her eyes flicked from Yang to the trio on the edge of the pool, to Ren, then back to Yang. “You were with them?

“Yep. It was really fucking fun too.” She put a hand to the side of her mouth and stage whispered. “Jaune’s actually surprisingly well hung.” From between Pyrrha and Nora, Jaune made an indigent sound, but Pyrrha shushed him with a finger.

“You… what…” Blake spluttered, not at all prepared for this string of revelations. 

“Look.” Pyrrha said before Yang or Nora could spring anything else on her. “Jaune and I will take this to our room. I’m sorry we made you uncomfortable.” She started to push herself out of the pool. Yang and Nora both started to protest, but it was Blake’s voice that stopped her. 

“No.” All eyes returned to the faunus girl. “You don’t have to leave.” She said, shifting a bit in the water, moving closer to Sun. “If it gets uncomfortable we’ll go.”

“Are you sure?” Pyrrha asked, a conflicting cocktail of hope, indecent desire to show off, and genuine distress at the idea of making her friend uncomfortable waring in her head. Blake nodded, and pressed herself up against Sun. Well, if she said it was okay… Pyrrha found Jaune waiting for her when she slid back into the water, his open arms almost wide as his smile. He pulled her to him, and when he kissed her back, she could feel the same relief and trembling need in him that she was feeling. Their arms wrapped around each other, and once again, the rest of the world faded for a few moments as they kissed. Fucking Nora and Ren was fun, and Yang was exciting, but they didn’t quite the same thrill Jaune did. That thrill reignited the lust she’d felt sucking his dick, and as his tongue intertwined with hers the heat came roaring back. She had permission to indulge now, and she fully intended to. Jaune apparently shared her feelings. One of his hands disappeared under the water, sliding over the curve of her butt. Pyrrha gasped as she felt him probing at her back door. The naughty boy. She slid a hand of her own down between them, stroking his cock. He groaned at her touch and broke the kiss to ask. “Wanna give them a show?”

“Hell yeah she does!” Yang called. “Show us what you got!”

Jaune ignored her and kept looking at Pyrrha, waiting for her answer. Her eyes caught the light from the house and she nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Reaching out with her semblance, Pyrrha got a grip on one of the four large lounge chairs scattered around and pulled it almost up to the edge of the pool. Then, making a bit of a show of it, she climbed out of the pool, helped Jaune out, gave him a quick kiss, and shoved him backwards onto it. Then, moving with deliberate sensuality, she mounted him, reached between their legs to line his cock up, and sank down onto him. The moan she let out as his head pushed between her folds was completely genuine, a low, almost animal sound of pure pleasure. His own groan matched it, and his hands found their place on her hips without his needing to think about it. For a second Pyrrha just savored the way he felt inside her, closing her eyes and letting herself indulge.. Then, eyes still closed, she started to move. Her hips rocked back and forth, going slow, feeling her way along him. Behind her in the pool, the positioning of the chair gave everybody a fantastic view of the way her pussy slid along his cock. Fresh out of the water, it wasn’t clear how much of the glistening wetness was her, but as her moans increased, none of them had any doubt she was enjoying herself. 

Jaune could feel their eyes on them, and he marveled at it. This was so far from that first crazy halloween night, so much more depraved and wild that he’d never even come close to fantasizing about it. But as Pyrrha leaned forward to brace her arms on his chest so she could pick up the pace, he knew he’d never trade it for anything. The new position brought her tits invitingly close and he leaned forward to bury his face between them. She smelled chlorine, and when he kissed her skin the chemical taste lingered on his tongue. It was a small price to pay to get to kiss her. His hands on her hips slipped lower, getting a grip on her full ass. He was letting her do all the work, just enjoying himself as she found her tempo and began to really bounce on his dick.

Watching from the water, Nora ground against Ren. She’d been waiting for this to happen, longing for the opportunity to just let it all out finally take what she wanted. There was one last step she knew though. A quick glance at the others in the pool showed they weren’t quite ready yet. Oh, Yang was totally into it, alternately cheering and groping herself as she watched Pyrrha and Jaune. Blake and Sun on the other hand weren’t ready to indulge. Not yet. But they were close. Blake had her back pressed up against Sun, and if Nora wasn’t mistaken, that shifting motion in the water was probably him rubbing himself up against her. She’d always liked Sun, and she had a few wild ideas about what they might be able to do with that tail of his once Blake agreed to share him. They just needed a little more encouragement. So, grabbing Ren’s hand she pulled him out of the pool, dragged another of the chairs over next to Pyrrha and Jaune. Pyrrha was giving them a great show, but with her back turned the crowd, it was only partially effective. Nora wasn’t having any of that. She pushed Ren onto the cushions parallel to Jaune, and straddled him facing the pool. She wasn’t hiding anything.

Nora didn’t start slow the same way Pyrrha had, skipping over any warm up and going straight into a steady fucking that had her tits bouncing and Ren moaning within seconds. Pyrrha saw her, and pushing away from Jaune’s chest for a moment, she reached over and dragged the other girl into kiss. Nora kissed her back, and reached over to fondle her even as Pyrrha did the same. That display earned a fresh set of cheers from Yang, and more importantly, a stifled gasp from Blake. Unbenounced to the couples on the chairs, Blake was starting to feel it. Despite what she considered her better judgement, watching her friends so clearly enjoying themselves was sending a totally new thrill all through her. Sun wasn’t helping her ignore it. His hands cupped her breasts beneath the water, lightly pinching one of her nipples while he rubbed his cock between her thighs. It was clear HE at least was very much enjoying the show, and if she was honest with herself, she was too. This wasn’t the way she’d expected this vacation to go. But expectations so seldom came true. 

Yang too was having her expectations blown away. She’d figured she’d get the chance to hook up with JNPR a few times between hanging out with the rest of her team, but she’d never anticipated this, at least, not until she noticed what they were doing throughout the day. Then she’d been more than happy to help them out. There was one problem that occured to her as she watched Nora break away from Pyrrha and really set about fucking Ren. Those four had each other, and Blake had Sun, but Yang was here all by herself. Or was she? Neptune was here too. He might not have come out to the pool, but she was sure she could change his mind. When Nora leaned back, bracing herself on one arm so she could start rubbing her own clit, Yang knew her own fingers wouldn’t be enough. She needed a dick and she needed it right the fuck now. So, pulling her attention away from the party on the pool chairs, she pushed herself out of the pool and disappeared into the house. 

Blake watched Yang go out of the corner of her eye, heart skipping a beat as her eyes were drawn to the sway of Yang’s tits and the bouncing of her ass. Behind her Sun groaned, and she realized she’d grabbed his cock without thinking about it. Well, since she was holding it anyway… She started to rub it, the water making the task a bit more difficult than it normally was. A moment later it was her turn to moan as something slithered between her legs to brush up between her folds. She was still holding his cock though, what was he? His tail? He was rubbing her pussy with his tail? He was indeed rubbing her pussy his tail, and it felt damn good. Blake fell a bit more into the wildness of the night. 

On the chairs, Nora had already passed wild. She was well past any regard for restraint or modesty. Ren had pulled her legs up, holding her up so he could get his cock deeper, and she was furiously rubbing her clit while he hammered her. Ren’s cock was plenty good enough to get her off on its own, but she wasn’t looking for good enough. She wanted wild, wanted dirty desperate screaming pleasure as she came all over her boyfriend’s cock while her closest friends fucked each other next to her and the rest of her friends watched. A lot of people had told Nora she didn’t have a filter, or that she need to take it down a few notches. She knew why they said that, knew that her particular level of energy and behavior was seen as dirsuptive or deviant, and she didn’t a single flying fuck. She’d learned to rein herself in enough to get through the day. But this is who she really was, who she really wanted to be. This was where she thrived! She could feel her climax coming, feel it building towards everything she needed, and she welcomed it, eager to give in and really get the party going. 

“All I’m saying is that I just bought this shirt and I don’t- what the shit is going on out here!?” Everybody turned to look at the doors to the house at the sudden sound. Yang had her fingers wrapped around the front of Neptune’s expensive shirt, and she’d dragged him by main force out onto the deck. Now the blue haired young man stood there gaping at everything going on. His eyes flicked rapidly from Yang, to the group on the couch, back to Yang, over to Sun and Blake, back to Yang, getting wider with each movement. “I don’t know what---”

Yang interrupted him by hauling him forward and kissing him. The tall young man tensed, every part of him quivering with a flood of conflicting emotions. Yang let him go, winked, and jiggled her way over to one of the remaining pool chairs. Placing her hands on the back, she leaned over, spread her legs, and shook her ass at him. “Hey, you gonna just stand there? Or you gonna come over here and fuck me?”

He blinked, then swallowed, clearing his throat. “You mean when you said-”

“Yes, I mean that when I said, ‘come fuck me next the pool’, I mean’t come out here, and fucking fuck me next to the freaking pool.” Yang rolled her eyes, then slapped her own ass. “Well?”

Neptune let his gaze roam over the tableau one more time, taking in everything that was already happening and decided that he would indeed like to fuck Yang next to the pool. Tugging carelessly out of the shirt he’d been so worried about a moment before, he moved over to Yang. He didn’t immediately drop his pants though. Instead he dropped to his knees, and Yang let out a startled yelp as he brushed a kiss over her inner thigh. The yelp turned into a moan as he took hold of her ass and started to eat her out in earnest. His tongue slid between her folds, probing her entrance before trailing down to flick against her clit. He was surprisingly good at his, and if Yang wasn’t already wet he’d have gotten her there in no time. But she was there, she’d been there as soon as Pyrrha had slipped under the water to suck Jaune’s dick. “That- that feels great- and we’re definitely circling back to it later. But I didn’t ask you to eat me out. I asked you to fuck me, so stop screwing around and put your damn cock in me, now!” 

Grinning, Neptune unzipped his pants and gave her what she wanted. Her pussy was slick and ready for his cock as he pushed the head in. It almost seemed to grip him and pull him deeper on its own, hungry for his cock. He was more than happy to accommodate her. Grabbing her hips for leverage he thrust forward, sinking himself to the hilt and making Yang groan. Her ass shook as he pulled back and thrust again, bouncing with each impact of his hips against hers. Yang shoved back against the chair, meeting his thrusts, pushing harder. Moans and cries rolled out of her mouth, wordless sounds of unrestrained pleasure. The sounds sent a wave of confidence flooding through Neptune. It had been a while since he’d gotten to really go to town on chick, and he felt himself slipping from the confused man she’d pulled out here and into a more dominant role. Letting go of her hips with one hand, he reached forward to get a grip in her hair so he could pull her head back and really start to fuck the bitch. Without even looking Yang growled, “touch the hair and I’ll toss you into the ocean.” He retracted the hand. He’d just stay back here.

Watching Yang fuck Neptune was the last straw for Blake. With her teammate now fully embroiled in the lustful display, she stopped trying to hold herself back. Leaning her head back on Sun’s shoulder she murmured. “Fuck me?”

His answer was to reach down and scoop her up into his arms. Blake made a surprised sound as she was lifted, then giggled a bit as Sun carried her out of the pool and deposited her on the last remaining pool chair before climbing up after her. Blake spread her legs for him, welcoming him into her in a position made restrained and refined by the lewd displays of her friends. Sun didn’t mind the lack of flash though, and as his cock pushed between her folds and into her, Blake added her own moans to the night. She wrapped her arms around Sun, holding him to her as he started to rock his hips. Her fingers traced lines down his back to his ass, and she took big handfuls of his tight butt as he ramped up to speed. Then she did something she’d been wanting to do for ages but had never had the guts to try. But tonight was nothing if not a night of firsts, and she really wanted to see what would happen. Gingerly she wrapped one hand loosely around the base of his tail, and when he didn’t immediately react, she tightened her grip and started to stroke. That got a reaction. His hips bucked mid thrust, jabbing his cock harder into her than she’d expected, but his moan was pure pleasure. Blake smiled.

Over on his own chair, Jaune was lost to everything else going on around him. He’d pulled Pyrrha down to his chest, taking over thrusting, and her lips were locked against his as he drove them both towards climax. His hand on her ass had crept inwards until he could go back to playing with her ass, and now as his cock hammered her pussy, he pressed firmly against her asshole, spreading the skin around his finger without ever entering her. The pressure added a new dimension to Pyrrha’s pleasure, and could feel the climax building when Nora’s excited voice rang out. 

“First!” She screamed, body rocking and shuddering in the throws of exactly the kind of noisy, messy climax she’d been hoping for. Ren’s cum leaked out around his still pumping cock, more of it driven out with each thrust. It had been his release that pushed Nora over the edge of her own climax, and now she was happily trumpeting a broken and disjointed declaration of victory in some kind of race towards getting their guy off that nobody else had even realized they were having. But her victory was a close one. A few seconds later Yang let out a startled yelp as Neptune groaned and pulled out so he could jerk himself off all over her ass. Her fingers were between her legs in a second, fucking herself to her own release while his cum rolled its way down her round cheeks. He’d gotten her close, and it didn’t take her long to push past the last bit herself. She came at the same time Sun did, Blake’s surprise tail technique pushing him over the edge much faster than he’d expected. He didn’t pull out, instead he thrust forward, getting as deep into Blake as he could before releasing his load. Both fanus moaned as heat filled her, and Blake wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him inside as she came herself, her cries lewder and wilder than anybody would have guessed. 

And suddenly it was just Pyrrha and Jaune still going at it. They could feel the eyes of the rest of the group returning to them, once more making them the focus of the night. That attention was a kind of pleasure all on its own, and Pyrrha moaned her enjoyment of it into his mouth as they kissed. Her body quivered, and her pussy squeezed him tight as wave after wave of sensation drove her to the brink and sent her tumbling over. She still kissing him when she game. Her entire body quivered, hips shaking and bucking under his hands. He went with it, riding her own and letting her release push him towards his own. They both broke the kiss to gasp as he came, the rush of heat making both of them smile, and for a few seconds the two of them were all that mattered in the world. 

Then a slightly shaky voice broke into their moment. “What… what do we do now?” It was Blake. She’d pushed herself out from under Sun, who was now laying with his head on her breasts as she looked at the rest of the party. “I mean, um, that was… I don’t… um… I mean…” She trailed off.

“Well,” Yang mused, smirking, “the master bedroom does have really big bed…”

Everybody exchanged speculative glances, taking each other in. “Yes.” Pyrrha smiled. “It does.”


End file.
